A parallax barrier system is known as a method of displaying a three-dimensional image without using a pair of spectacles. The parallax barrier system is a method of installing an image in which an image of a visual field from the right eye and an image of a visual field from the left eye are cut vertically in a strip-like shape and alternately aligned rearward from a plate including plural slender slits in a vertical direction which is referred to as a parallax barrier panel, and displaying the image as a three-dimensional image via the parallax barrier.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 3(1991)-119889 describes a configuration of a three-dimensional image display device enabling to display both of a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image by configuring a parallax barrier panel by using a liquid crystal.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-122876 describes a liquid crystal display device by an IPS (In Plane Switching) system in which a viewing angle property is made uniform by using a first pixel and a second pixel having different extending directions of a pixel electrode and a common electrode. According to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-122876, the extending directions of the pixel electrode and the common electrode differ from a screen vertical direction or a screen horizontal direction, and therefore, a shape of the pixel is made to be not a rectangle but a parallelogram.